Damian's Inferno
by Mister Intergalactic
Summary: This story belongs to my friend DamianOgre, please direct all praise to him, not me.
1. Prologue

DAMIAN'S INFERNO

It was morning Damian had awoken on the war torn battle field, for most this would be a terrible fate but Damian had come accustomed to the sounds of buzzing rockets and burning spies. It was a good day for Damian as after his long day at work he would see his best friends at his birthday party. However on his way to his home he saw smoke arising but he thought nothing of it, but as he moved closer to his home he realized something horrible had happened. He rushed to his home only to see that it had been destroyed and looted and low and behold all his friends lie dead, Blueyoshi, Squiddly, Suika, Gandalf, all of them lie dead across his home. And then he felt a sharp pain in his side, It was a knife he fell to the floor in pain. The assassin only said, "Sir Nekron send his regards" before leaving Damian on the floor to die. At that point everything slowed down, and Damian saw the gatekeeper to the underworld, the Intergalactic Reaper of souls the reaper proclaimed, "IT IS YOUR TIME DAMIAN". However Damien did not plan to die by the hands of Nekron. "No!" he proclaimed "I have been wronged by that backstabbing snake Nekron" he pulled the knife from his side. "I will not die today!", "FINE" proclaimed the reaper, "THEN YOU WILL SUFFER THE PAIN OF BEING CUT TO PEACES". The reaper raised his sword and so did Damian. And epic battle was fought and eventually Damain's tenacity won the battle. "Now then", proclaimed Damian "How can I retrieve the souls of my friends?" the reaper proclaimed "THEY BELONG TO THE KING, YOU WOULD HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THE STAGES OF HELL TO RETRIVE THEM". "Fine!" proclaimed Damian, "Take me to the first layer".


	2. Layer 1

Layer 1, Scouts

The first layer of TF2 hell resembled Egypt but different, there were floating structures and fire pits, and they sky was black. The reaper had left him without as sound as he trudged though the sand and blood he noticed something. Scouts staring at him, more and more as he moved forward towards the portal eventually he happen upon one that had been impaled by a saw blade he had a massive wound through his chest. But then the scout rose, it look at me and then screamed at me, at that point all the scout charged at him. They were weak, but there were billions of them, he had to flee, he made it to an old tomb they still continued to attack even after he had sealed it off. Damian moved forward towards the portal, he slaughtered many scouts, some he had already killed once on the surface. This went on for hours? Days? Weeks? Damian lost track. But eventually he reached the tomb of Old Futankhamun; his tomb was huge far too large to be a scout's. Then the tomb stared shaking and a giant scout arose, with the soul of Dogfish no less! The scout was large but slow, ironic for a scout. He climbed up the scouts massive arm and stabbed him in his eye then he proceed to cut his Achilles heel, he fell down, into a lava pit and burned. Dogfish's Soul was released. Damian pressed onwards to Layer two.


	3. Layer 2

Layer 2, Backburner Pyros

Layer 2, if there was a plane any more on fire and burning than this it would be dark hell. Anything not burning or in lava seemed to have already been horribly scalded and blistered. Damian stepped out of the portal the screams and smells of burning spies could be noticed almost immediately. Damian knew this would be extremely dangerous but he moved forward taking care not to fall in lava. Then at his back he heard a sound it was a demonic pyro! It charged at him with a backburner but Damian was able to kill it before he was caught ablaze. This theme seemed to repeat as he moved forward he reached some hellish temple after several attempted burnings. Inside lied a giant pit of lava and in the center lied the snake Nekron! "Still alive are we? No matter the devil has promised me unimaginable power, even if you do get to the Devil I will be able to crush you, Goodbye Fool" he vanished and at that point the temple shook. A golem forged of lava and broken dispense arose from the pit. It threw flames and lava at me, like a drunken Scotsman. It was too large to fight so Damian attacked the pillars around the golem and in time the golem sank the soul of Squiddly was released from the golems grasp. And Damian forged onwards to layer three.


	4. Layer 3

Layer 3, Spies

This layer was pitch black, luckily he had stolen a torch from layer 2 but still Damian could hear spies creeping around in the shadows taunting him, he knew at any moment one could jam a knife into his side and he's be dead in seconds, he walked through the wretched bodies of dead teammates. Several spies attempted to kill him fruitlessly. Until he reached a large door, it would not budge. On the door a message was etched "THE LIGHT MUST BE GONE FOR THE DOOR TO OPEN, BUT BE WARNED THOU DOES NOT KNOW WHAT IS CREEPING IN THE DARK." Damian was conflicted, he needs to pass through the door, but that light was all that was keeping him alive. He writhed and finally put the fire out. He heard the door creek open slowly. Then he heard spies laughing hundreds of them, laughing. He rushed forwards into the chamber, but he tripped he could still hear the spies laughing. Then he smelled something, Oil! He light the oil and it caught fire in a hurry the spies were in plain sight. He slaughtered them without remorse, and moved towards the portal. Until he found the Invisible man, a spy with infinite cloak. But then Damian remembered, he still had oil he threw some here, there and everywhere until the entire room was covered and he saw the invisible cur. He impaled the spy on a spike and the soul of Care Bear was released. Damian would be glad to leave this dim layer.


	5. Layer 4

Layer 4, Engineers

The fourth layer was something special, a technologically advanced center in hell creating the most brutal death machines you could think of it looked like an alien mothership had crashed landed in hell, Damian had to sneak into the back for the fort that the engineer had built was heavily fortified by sentries and battle Engies. He snuck around quietly, trying not to raise the attention of the battle Engies and sentinels that roamed the corridors. He eventually happened unto and arena type thing he could see the soul of his friend, Suika. And then the metal door slammed closed behind him. Shutters opened to a cheering crowd of dead Engies and then a cage open and that foul creature Vagineer crawled out, it was different though they had modified that wretched monster it had a rocket launcher and a machine gun! It attacked with everything it had but Damian had taken sappers from the third layer and in the fight Vagineer had been damaged extremely. Unfortunately for everyone Vagineer was not built to lose so it self-destructed. All of the engineers lie dead and a giant hole had been ripped into the arena. The soul of Suika was released, He thanked Damian.


	6. Layer 5

Layer 5, Devil's Doorstep

Damian had made it he was at the devil's doorstep he entered with haste. Nekron stood upon a Pedi stool and proclaimed "you may have survived hell but you will not be able to survive me when I combine myself with the souls of Gandalf and Blueyoshi." He jumped into the pit with both their souls and the very rafters of hell shook. A monster of unimaginable proportions rose; it proclaimed "I HAVE BECOME THE CHAOS KING!" an epic battle was fought. Damian knew that most of the power lied within Blueyoshi and Gandalf; he proceeded to dodge the demon's projectiles and gut the monster. Eventually he found its heart, a double chambered heart for two souls he proceed to open the heart and the souls of Gandalf and Blueyoshi were released. Without the souls Nekron was weak. He shriveled up and died in the lowest part of hell. Damian left with the souls of his friends and returned to the over world. Damian and all his friends were alive and well and they would never have to deal with Nekron again.

The end.

[DIRECTORS CUT] unfortunately for Squiddly they would have to deal with Nekron again in 9 months (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN)


End file.
